A Quest to Remember
by Seasona
Summary: This is pretty much Dragon Quest IX with my own characters and crazy randomness moxed in! And romance of course!
1. Best Friend Guardians

**Alrighty Guys….Seasona here, bringing you another story that randomly popped up into my head! :D Okay, so Dragon Quest IX came out like a bunch of months ago(actually more like four I guess hehehe) and I've been obsessed with it ever since I got it! So yeah….this stories about Katie(me)and Tyler(my real life crush) who are best friend Celestrians and our new human friends(who really aren't 'normal') Gabi(my real life best friend!), and Courtney(one of my newer besties) who embark on this journey and blah blah blah…okay this Author's Note is horribly long ain't it? Okay I'll shut up-err stop typing I mean and get on with the story. K? K. Alrighty then! **

**A Quest to Remember**

**Chapter 1: Best Friend Guardians**

"Hello? Is anybody there?" called out a young girl to the skies.

"If you're there…say something! Show yourself," said a boy far away.

"Thus do the voices of the mortals plead…ever hopeful of proof of our existence… For how long now have we watched over their realm…? For how long have we Celestrains existed?" said a tall, 6'1'' angel-like person with wings and a halo. He had pale white skin, and wore a blue and peach tunic, black trousers, and brown shoes .

Next to him, a lady with long purple hair and glasses, about 5'6'', also having wings and a halo, wearing the same clothing as the man with slightly darker skin was nodding with a vast look on her face.

In front of the two adults, there were two teenage-looking angels . One was a very short girl at 4'10'', wearing purple glasses that made her dark brown eyes stand out even more than usual. She had a red and blue tunic on, blue jeans, and red converses.**(okay, I know you're supposed to me in Celestrian clothing but I wanted my OCs to look more human) **She had partially dark, partially light brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs, and was tan. She was also asleep. The boy next to her was a medium height boy, at 5'5''. He had light brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had black baseball cap on backwards, a black T-shirt, and gray basketball shorts, and red tennis shoes**(Haha sporty, ain't he?)** He gave the girl a glare and then intently looked back at the adults. Both teens had a halo and small wings.

The man sighed. "Katie! Wake up…NOW!" he yelled as he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Wah! Aquila, why'd you have to go and do that? I was having a good dream," said Katie as she stretched and yawned.

"Because you are in the middle of a lesson child!," Aquila scolded. "And as a Celestrain, it is your duty to listen to you Master. Am I right Columba?"

"Well as nice as listening to lessons, you also have to know when to relax…but also when to be serious," Columba stated, with a quick glare at Aquila, "Katie…you need to learn when to listen up and be serious. But…Tyler…you need to know when to relax and have fun," she added looking at the serious boy.

"Yes Columba," Tyler muttered.

Katie gave Tyler a light punch. "C'mon buddy, lighten up! You didn't even get yelled at," she jeered with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Katie, you know how important this is to me. And you're right…I didn't get yelled at…but you did!" he teased back with a small smile.

Clearly these two apprentices were opposites, bringing annoyance to their mentors. Katie, the light-hearted, clumsy joker had the serious, workaholic Aquila as her mentor, while Tyler, the serious, balanced athlete had the the more lenient and fun Columba as his mentor.

"Well I bet I can defeat more monsters than you!" Katie challenged.

"Here we go…"sighed Aquila and Columba.

"Ohh you're so on!" he shot back, his competitive side showing, "First to defeat ten slimes wins?"

"You bet! To the Protectorate!"

Katie ran over to her room and grabbed her Stone Claws, her favorite weapon of choice. Tyler ran and got his Copper Sword and Leather Shield and ran outside. They got over to a glowing, star-shaped portal and jumped through.

They landed near Angle Falls, a small town that they were hoping to be Guardians of someday. Invisible to the mortals, they had the advantage of being able to train as long as they wanted. The duo began sprinting over to little blue creatures called 'slimes'. Katie began doing what she did best, running and continually hitting the creature until it died. Unlike her non-thinking approach, Tyler snuck up from behind and hit the slimes, patiently waiting for it to make the next move. Needless to say, it was a tie as usual.

A young girl and her Grandfather walked by, talking about why not to get old.

Katie laughed. "Mortals are so funny. Worried about petty things like age. Right Tyler? Tyler?" she asked, looking at her friend.

But Tyler was staring at something else. Two slimes were about to attack the two mortals! "Monster alert!" he yelled to Katie who got into fighting position.

They jumped out and took them down.

"See? I knew we could make it. Tyler and Katie are watching over us Grandpa. Thank you Guardians," the girl smiled as she prayed to the heavens and a blue orb of light appeared and floated over to Katie as she grabbed it.

"Hey, what do you think this is?" Katie asked, it seemed familiar to her somehow.

"It's Benevolessense idiot. One of things we learned about in class." Tyler said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh…I knew that!" said Katie quickly, crossing her arms and pouting, much like a 3-year-old.

"Sure ya did,"

"Can we just go now?"

"Fine,"

**Okay so how was that? I want your constructive cristism! R$&R!**

**-Seasona 8D**

**My song recommendation of the day: Better than Revenge by: Taylor Swift**


	2. Full Guardians Pretty Cool Huh?

**Hey Guys guess who's back! It's your good friend Seasona! I honestly have no excuse for not updating but I am writing more than one chapter a day now…so hopefully I can update at least weekly…but it all depends…you know, high school and all…plus sports…plus a hell of a lot of other things :P**

**And enough of my rant! On with the story!**

**After the Disclaimer though…**

**Disclaimer: Seasona does not own Dragon Quest at all!**

**A Quest to Remember**

**Chapter 2: Full Guardianship…pretty cool huh?**

Tyler and Katie flew through the halls until they reached the Yg'drissal Tree** (Yeah, too lazy to find the spelling for it…)** and gave up the Benevolessense that they had collected. The tree glowed briefly before going back to its original shade and shape.

"Wow…that was really pretty, even if it was only for a second.." said Katie, her eyes glowing as she was in pure awe.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "And thing, when its finally in bloom, we can finally leave this place for the God's Land. No more helping mortals," he added.

"I guess…but I've taken a liking to their world, well at least Angel Falls," she said, lowering her head and getting quieter with each word.

Tyler gave her a sympathetic look before speaking. "Well maybe we can come back here one day, just the two of us," he said, his heart pounding.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied, not quite getting it.

"Let's go back,"

"Okay,"

The two quietly flew back to their teachers.

"I see you have collected Benevolessense. Good," said Columba and Aquila in unison.

"Then, it is time for you both to become full guardians. I think you are ready, as long as you two never separate," said Aquila.

"Thank you Masters!" the two both said with a nod of respect.

The two walked outside the doors, jumped up and high fived each other while still in the air, one of the benefits of flying.

x-X-x

Tyler and Katie were soon down at the Protectorate looking for good deeds to do. They came across an old lady looking for the ring of her deceased husband, only to find it near a dog. While there Tyler befriended it. They came across two boys talking about the statues of them.

"Ugh it's Ivor," said Katie with a face, "I hate that child,"

"Oh c'mon he's not that bad Katie," said Tyler with a laugh.

"…Well I don't believe in them. If Celestrains are really out there, come proof it to me!" the boy named Ivor said.

A sly look appeared on Katie's face.

"Katie…" Tyler began, but it was to late. Katie had smacked him on the back of his head. She was now on the floor laughing.

"Hey! Who did that? If that was you two, Katie and Tyler, well aren't you supposed to help us!" Ivor yelled.

Tyler smacked himself on the forehead. "Our first day on the job and this happens," he groaned.

By the time, Tyler had calmed Katie down, it was nighttime.

"Wow, it's late! How you laugh that long, I don't know," he sighed t his friend.

"Cause I have the Skizzles!" replied Katie, as she leaned on a "wall" trying to be cool, only to fall backwards. There was no wall.

"Smooth!," Tyler laughed.

"Owie!" she said.

**(No joke, I actually act like this sometimes)**

Suddenly, Katie got serious and nudged Tyler.

"Hey, look over there. Is that guy…glowing?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Hmm? Oh wow…your right. He must be one of those spirits that could never leave this world," he said, getting into one of his 'I know everything about everything' moods.

"So…are we supposed to help or something,"

"No duh"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know?"

"We had this lesson at least three times,"

"Oh."

"Yeah, plus I heard we get a ton of Benevollense if we help him move on,"

"Really? Then let's go!" she cheered sprinting to the man.

"Hiya!" she said.

"Ar-are you talking to me?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," said Tyler as he caught up to them.

"Wait wings…you aren't one of…them are ye? I've kicked the bucket ain't I?"

Tyler looked at Katie and nodded. "Um, yeah…sorry about that," she said quietly.

"Well that's okay miss…Goddess person thing," he said, "With everyone ignoring me, I was gonna do myself in anywho. Now I can move on!," he said before fading out of existence.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Katie cheered.

"Yeah…"Tyler sweatdropped.

x-X-x

The duo flew back up to the Observatory and went up to the Yg'drssil Tree and gave up all their Benevollsense. The tree glow and yellow fruit began to bloom.

"So it's time…" all the Celestrians seemd to all say in unison.

Suddenly a golden train, known as the Starlight Express began to come, only to be stopped by a giant explosion! Purple smoke was everywhere and the whole Observatory shook. Katie and Tyler both felt themselves slipping. They grabbed onto a branch but not for long. They fell, down to the Protectorate into the Falls of Angel Falls.

**So how was it? Good, bad, neutral? Any hints or suggestions? R&R!**

**-Seasona 8D**

**Song Recommendation: The Only Exception by Paramore**

**(Me no own them either)**


End file.
